Blue Rose's Grimorio
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Habrías extendido tus alas, pero el destino no lo quiso así. Un capullo de versos sanguinolentos te resguarda, mi azulada mariposa enamorada. Nunca entendiste que jamás serias feliz. Sebastián x Ciel. LongFic.
1. Preludio

"**Blue Rose's Grimorio"  
****Por: Lady Broken Doll  
**

* * *

"_Lo sabes y no lo entiendes. Mis brazos te abrazan buscando consuelo y no lo encuentran. No busco la luz. Necesito de la noche y del vacío para ser yo. La lluvia que cae sobre tu cuerpo: te seca, te aplasta y te adora. _

_Quizás debería confesártelo ahora, antes de que me olvides sin darte cuenta y ya sea demasiado tarde para mí, de que el invierno dejó de ser frio cuando llegaste y poco a poco me congela de nuevo el corazón, ahora que te vas sin siquiera despedirte"  
_

* * *

_**Dedicado a Bluephoenix669; Porque no creo que existan palabras ni razones suficientes para explicarte todo lo que siento, pienso y vivo gracias a ti. Esta historia (al igual que todas mis obras) te pertenece totalmente, es para ti, son para ti, tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo.**_

* * *

**Disclamer**: Kuroshitsuji no es mío. Sin embargo, el contenido de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o total de esta obra.

**Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual explicito (Shonen Ai), abuso psicológico, abuso físico, muerte de un personaje. Contenido verídico de demonología y rituales de magia negra. Spoiler del capítulo final de Kuroshitsuji II (Cáp.12).

**Pareja:** Sebastián Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive

**Nota de Autora:**Esto es un suicidio intencional y voluntario.

* * *

"_Sólo es pasado, no sé si lo sabes, no sé si lo sé"_

* * *

**Preludio:  
**"**El último vuelo de la mariposa"  
**

* * *

Elegantes y hermosos trebejos sobre el tablero de ajedrez, blancos y negros, en combinación perfecta con él. Piezas caídas por todo el sitio, ecos de una guerra brutal y sanguinaria. Un rey blanco frente a un rey negro, en una batalla que va más allá de los límites del bien y del mal.

Piezas caídas en un tablero roto que flota sobre el vacío. Un vacío hambriento y voraz que les observa con sus profundos ojos negros y pupilas violetas, uno del que no podrán escapar nunca. Ahí sobre él, dos infantes con razones complicadas para sostenerse, miradas quebradas y corazones destrozados. Esperan el juicio obligado del tiempo: La muerte.

Viven en un lugar sin Dios, porque Dios jamás se amparó de sus almas, ni se apiadaría ya de ellas. Dios no conoce el dolor ajeno ni le interesa conocerlo.

Niños pequeños moviendo de un lado a otro: afiles, peones, torres, caballos, reinas y reyes, reyes tristes sin victoria y sin corona, sobre un terreno destruido. Ambos eran unos perdedores, porque en este juego no existen ganadores.

Porque en los juegos de niños, las victorias son parodias de lo absurdo. La lluvia cristalina que cae del cielo es la sangre que se escurre pesadamente en el campo de batallas. Porque la imaginación, tal como todas las pasiones prohibidas cometen el mismo error que los hombres que han amado y eso es entregar el corazón sin pensarlo demasiado.

Las grandes pasiones que atan a las aves no pueden atar a las mariposas.

Ambos estaban ahí, en ese sitio que no posee nombre y quizás nunca lo posea. Se encontraban sentados sobre su propio juego, colocados uno a espalda del otro, cual parodia absurda de su último encuentro. Encadenados el uno al otro por las ataduras de la vida. Vida cruel y testaruda que no necesita motivos para destrozar las almas humanas, como si hubiera otras.

"_Quizás después de todo no seamos tan distintos; llevamos a fin de cuentas el mismo dolor por dentro… y apenas hoy puedo darme cuenta de ello"_

Las cadenas metálicas que les rodean la cintura, no son más que la metafórica expresión de un eclipse solar. Sí, porque es en ese en el que la luna finge abrazar al sol, uniendo sus fríos y rígidos cuerpos como si se tratase de amor, imitan en un segundo a la eternidad, y mientras todos admiran su infinita pasión, nadie se percata de que esa luna no ama al sol, y que tan sólo le cubre en su egoísta afán de no verle brillar.

La luna anhela extinguir al sol, sin darse cuenta de que sin él, ella ya nunca más podrá brillar.

"_Y al mismo tiempo, nuestras historias difieren tanto. Quizás después de todo no seamos tan parecidos y tú seguirás tu propio camino, y yo seguiré sin el mío" _

Esas figuras pequeñas y poderosas, anónimas y conocida, se encontraban grabas en la duda, cubiertas por el abandono y la soledad. Se observan a ellos mismos, como si fuesen ajenos a la transcripción imprudente de sus historias, como si no lograsen comprender que esos ahí eran ellos y no otros. Como si la noche no fuera noche y el perdón pudiese existir para ellos en algún sitio.

Sus miradas se nublan y sus mentes se encuentran. Cuantas palabras aparecen en un sitio, para desvanecerse tan pronto como les miran. La caída de las hojas en una primavera tardía. Sus cuerpos moviéndose sin sentidos, sus ojos navegando en el universo del empirismo, sus labios recordando los besos no cometidos.

Figuras fantasmagóricas se camuflajean entre la niebla pesada y oscura que les rodea. Van de un lugar a otro, formando imágenes de su pasado, pintando retratos de su inexistente futuro; flotando en el vacío, la metáfora rompe sus mentes por completo.

Se formó el silencio.

Llevan puestos los atuendos representativos de sus historias, de sus líneas de vida. Esas que se cruzaron por capricho y necesidad.

Esta vez no hay mímicas poderosas entre ellos, tan sólo poseen miradas bajas, sumamente impropias de sus visiones. No recuerdan cuando, pero en algún momento se habían transformado en estereotipos de ellos mismos.

Sus orbes se observaban sin siquiera hacerlo. Jamás habían estado durante tanto tiempo juntos, en ninguna ocasión habían charlado sobre sus anhelos, agonías y terrores más ocultos. Sin embargo, se conocían demasiado bien; mucho mejor que aquellos que han dormido durante años en una misma cama, bajo la primicia de cohabitar en sacrosanto matrimonio.

Una suave ráfaga de viento les acarició los cuerpos, ambos sabían claramente que significaba eso. Los dos estaban conscientes de todo. Uno más que otro, aún si era imposible saber quién era él que realmente lo estaba.

"_Las apariencias engañan, no te fíes de mis labios, podrían engañarte cuando te diga que te odio más que a nadie en el mundo"_

-Que idiota –Una voz aterciopelada y dominante se coló entre las inexistentes paredes sin eco- ¿Por qué un duelo entre dos demonios? –No existía curiosidad alguna en el cuestionamiento realizado, la única emoción mostrada era la de una inminente necesidad de respuestas, porque de una u otra forma, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive sabía que no existiría otro momento para obtenerlas.

"_Tenía que escuchar las palabras para comprender el eco"_

El joven rubio mantuvo su postura sin mostrar anhelo alguno por responder inmediatamente, más bien manifestaba uno por capturar eternamente el sonido de aquella voz que tanto como detestaba, amaba.

Era la presa de una locura enfermiza, de una pasión profana sin necesidad de palabras.

Una breve y suave risa fue el tonó de apertura a su cadena de frases.

-Es ridículo –Contestó airado, burlesco, siniestro–Hombres adultos que arriesgan su vida por apenas…- e irremediablemente herido, completamente herido.

-Alois –La alusión al nombre del rubio evocaba una petición escondida, tratando de utilizar los abruptos sentimientos del más grande, para con ello conseguir que la historia no le condenase como siempre lo hacía.

"_Por favor…Basta…No lo digas"_

Aquellos ojos azules, claros y cristalinos, se suavizaron al momento de escuchar su nombre brotar de los labios de su compañero; porque de una u otra forma no deseaba herir salvajemente al más pequeño, al menos no más de lo que sus instintos destructivos le obligaban. El rompía todo lo que tocaba, y tanto como no podía evitarlo, _tanto así_, no deseaba cambiarlo.

-Cuando mi deseo sea concedido, yo moriré, y Hannah consumirá mi alma; entonces volveré a esté cuerpo –Su comentario fue claro y alegre, extrañamente animado.

-Este cuerpo ¿Eh? –La ironía que saturaba su cabeza terminó por inundar también a sus palabras. Comprendía perfectamente que las manías desquiciadas de su acompañante sólo serían maleables si al otro se le venía en gana que lo fueran.

Al final de cuentas era tan fácil como usarlo e irse como si nada…

Ahora él se sentía más imbécil que antes, incluso más que el maldito rubio.

-Lo siento Ciel –Extrañamente no encontraba ningún dejo de burla o engaño en aquellos vocablos –Pero tú eres amado por Sebastián y Claude –A la mención de ambos demonios un sonido venenoso se coló entre sus palabras –Por lo que merecen un castigó –Concluyó, como si haber decidido lo anterior hubiera sido el único gran hallazgo de su existencia.

A partir de ese punto era totalmente claro que el objetivo real del Conde Trancy no consistía en dañar al otro adolescente, sino que en realidad ambicionaba el perjuicio de quienes además de él mismo, volcaban su amor hacía él, aún sin darse cuenta de que destrozaba involuntariamente a su propio objeto de deseo.

Su delirio obsesivo no le permitía ver, que su arrebatadora venganza_ le paralizaría las alas a la azulada mariposa_ que con tanto afán pretendía cuidar.

Las grandes emociones entorpecen a la mente y por ello se diferencian notablemente de los sentimientos._ Eso podía verlo hasta un ciego_.

-¿Amado? –Un rostro bañado en incredulidad se formaba a la par de que sus dolidas palabras fluían de entre sus labios –Eso es bastante repugnante –Su tonó se hallaba inmaculado en la aversión. Aquella contrariedad plasmada en dichas oraciones no hizo más que sorprender al otro.

"_Somos dos…"_

-¿Oh? –Alois le analizó unos segundos, sin llegar a comprender lo que él más pequeño le trataba de decir. No sólo porque desentonaba con la franqueza con la que ambos habían estado dialogando, sino también porque no lograba discernir si aquello era una verdadera apertura emocional o una falacia total.

-Tú no entiendes a Sebastián – _"Y quizás tampoco yo" _–Al menos no como va a reaccionar tan pronto como se entere de los términos del contrato –Colocó una mueca de pleno desagrado. En su rostro se comenzó lentamente a percibir su coraje.

Su agonía.

"…_Habríamos sido uno"_

Él estaba consciente de los términos de los contratos. Tanto del suyo con Sebastián, como del de Alois con Hannah.

Comprendía el hecho de que si su pacto no se perpetuaba, se modificaría según un objetivo que se asemejara al anterior, el propio fallo en el contrato estipulaba su margen de acción. Y como si fuera poco, sabía perfectamente que los impulsos atrabancados del blondo ya habían llenado ese espacio: Tenía forzosamente que estar con él.

Ese _era "su premio"_ por haber sido su _objeto_ de deseo.

-No afirmes eso –Susurró suavemente el más alto, tratando de que su voz fuese una caricia gentil en los tímpanos del otro -¿Cómo puedes saber que no te ama? –Tomó aire afanosa y amargamente, dando largas a lo que planeaba decir –Sólo tienes que mirar sus ojos para darte cuenta –Sus parpados se cerraron por unos segundos más de lo necesario –Eso es algo que cualquiera puede ver–

-Sebastián jamás me ha amado –Aquella declaración fue expresada sin delicadeza alguna, completamente envuelta por aquel dolor que ocultaba desde hace más de tres años. La horrible ilusión que pintaban aquellas palabras que le habían sido dichas: le mataban, él sabía su realidad… Y esa realidad le mataba aún más que lo anterior.

Inhaló profundamente.

-¿Acaso no logras entenderlo? Mi venganza ya se ha cumplido, la razón de mi contrato con Sebastián se ha consumado. Él habría tenido que devorar mi alma hace meses…y sin embargo…-Su respiración se aceleraba y el oxígeno se le agolpó tras los ojos. Habría llorado, de haber podido –Y sin embargo…sigo aquí… -Guardó silencio durante unos instantes

–Está totalmente hambriento, lo que ha deseado desde hace años es mi alma, y él tenía que apoderarse de ella –_"Necesito que él posea mi alma"_ -¿Cuál es el sentido de que nos ates ahora? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Mi alma es lo único que le ata a mí…porque él, él no me ama –Finalizó con sus ojos tan huecos y ensombrecidos que era imposible descifrar lo que escondía tras ellos.

"_Y entonces quizás…Quizás habríamos podido ser felices, sólo una vez"_

-Yo sé que puede hacerlo –Sus perlados dientes mordisquearon su labio inferior de manera impaciente, en una búsqueda por tranquilizar nuevamente su mente –Mi venganza ya se ha cumplido. Mi vida ha permanecido desde entonces sólo para permitirle consumir mi alma, exclusivamente para ese propósito –Era incomprensible para Ciel, la alusión que el actuado Conde hacia sobre aquel mayordomo que le había traicionado, no obstante, lograba comprender perfectamente su mención –Sin embargo, ahora que formé un contrato con Hannah, dicha causa se ha perdido-

_Y con ello se evaporó el sentido de su vida. _

-Su causa para estar conmigo… él ya lo ha hecho –Sus manos se hicieron pequeños puños, su rostro se contrajo entre la agonía y el coraje –Ya no hay motivos –su voz fluctuaba de lo serpentino a lo quebrado –Tú…Tú has encadenado nuestras existencias transformándome en un demonio –Sollozó herido, sin importarle romper su indestructible apariencia. Después de todo, en aquel punto no había nada que pudieran ocultarse completamente, realmente, aún eran uno –Sabes que no podre darle libertad, que tenemos un pacto que no podemos romper…y que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para anular tú contrato con Hannah-

"_Me estas arrebatando lo poco que me quedaba de vida"_

-Estará contigo –Soltó casi desesperado por ver al otro sumergido en tal estupor -¿Acaso no prefieres estar con él que solo? ¿Acaso no lo prefieres a él que al infierno? –Sus ojos tintineaban una ambición por ser comprendido –Llegará a amarte- Susurró seguro.

"_Quisiera poder creerte"_

-No lo hará-

"_Nunca lo hizo"_

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Por un instante las lágrimas desearon caer libremente de sus pupilas, pero no se lo permitió. Abrazó sus rodillas disimuladamente, las cadenas que le rodeaban los brazos sonaron al golpear unas con otras –Que demonios lamentables, sin rumbo fijo participan en una pelea –Respiró un instante, su mete se abstrajo un segundo de todo y durante esa milésima de segundo deseó ser diferente.

Deseó tener un poco de fe.

-Considerando posible ganar una lucha sin sentido –Aquella frase se impregnó de un dejo de tortuoso dolor. Escuchó claramente su respiración contenerse. Deseaba suspender toda esa actuación desenfrenada.

Deseó tener algo en que creer.

-Esa victoria… -No existía otra cosa más que desdicha entre palabras–Sólo le dejara con una condena eterna –Y su atormentada mente se contrajo involuntariamente hasta cerrarse a sus propios pensamientos.

-Shieru…-Aquella suave voz sonaba suplicante, comprensiva e incluso cruelmente amorosa.

Ambos habían conocido el dolor, más sólo uno conocería la paz.

No existe veredicto ecuánime dentro de la justicia.

Ellos lo sabían mejor que nadie

"_Ellos"_

Sin darse cuenta las cadenas que les apresaban el uno con el otro comenzaron a desvanecerse, deshaciendo los trechos que les unían, los lazos ocultos que les volvían parte de una misma cosa con diferente esencia.

Ambos habían anhelado el amor, más sólo uno de ellos lo obtendría.

La existencia es la condena de las almas nobles.

_Él_ lo sabía mejor que nadie.

"_Y la mariposa se preparó para volar""_

-¡Claude! –Un grito horrorizado se escapó de la boca de Alois. Sus pupilas se expandieron, su corazón dio un vuelco y su respiración se tornaba cada vez más errática. Se contenía a sí mismo, como si el miedo se le colara entre los huesos.

Perdió la compostura.

Algo tan propio de sí.

-Esto terminó –No había mucho que agregar, no obstante a ello, el más joven encontró necesario argumentar algo para salvaguardar la poca cordura que almacenaba su compañero de melancolías.

-Sí, se acabó –Y como si aquel comentario le despejara toda duda posible, permitió que una sonrisa se le colara en el rostro.

Por fin, las piezas habían sido guardadas en la vieja caja que les había resguardado antes. Ese pequeño baúl que cuidó y veló de ellos hasta que fueron brutalmente arrojados al tablero de juegos.

Las piezas regresaron a la misma caja; todas, menos un caballo y un rey, que se perdieron sin saber porque.

-¿Estas satisfecho? –La interrogación fluía natural, calmada y rodeada de dolor.

"_La mariposa miró al cielo una última vez, justo antes de decidirse a alzar el vuelo una vez más"_

-Me pregunto… -Meditó un poco y negó suavemente con su cabeza –No lo sé –Afirmó satisfecho con su conclusión. Sonrió tristemente un segundo, al comprender profundamente el verdadero cuestionamiento que le había sido realizado –Pero…- Aquel vocablo sonó solemne.

-Pero –Animó apaciblemente el de oscuros e intensos ojos azules.

-No tengo que saberlo más –Su declaración fue brutal y tácita. Sin agregar más a su respuesta, se permitió dirigir una última mirada a la figura frágil de la que había estado encadenado antes, dejándole el recuerdo de unas palabras silenciosas que se consagrarían en sus oídos.

"_Yendo a casa estoy…volviendo a casa estoy"_

Sin permitir al tiempo proseguir su curso acelerado, robándole instantes preciados, el infante y último integrante de la familia Phantomhive se levantó del suelo. Sus piernas temblaron. El frio comenzó a volverse una condición atroz, eso significaba que había mucho que evadir como para meditar una vez más sobre el clima.

-Ahora, Sebastián. La verdad pronto se abrirá ante nuestros ojos –Porque no existían verdades ni premoniciones absolutas. Y tal como lo hizo cuando pequeño, deseó fallar en su predicción, aun cuando supiera, muy dentro de sí, que no sería así -¿Qué harás al saber la verdad?- Sus parpados cubrieron sus ojos.

Sintió como la niebla devoraba aquel fragmento de suelo, y como ésta, poco a poco le recorría la piel. Las espesas mareas le sujetaban y le comenzaban a asfixiar. Sus sentidos se dispersaron y por primera vez en años, sintió el miedo apoderarse de él.

No había Dios ni ángeles a quienes rezarles.

No había demonios a quienes rogarles.

Sólo estaban la oscuridad, las tiniebla y ese océano de soledad.

Una lluvia poderosa se desató desde ningún sitio y hacia todas direcciones, azotando su cuerpo contra paredes inexistentes. Sus manos trataban inútilmente de cubrir su rostro. Su ropa fue desgarrada por alargados y esqueléticos dedos.

Uñas afiladas se clavaban en diversos puntos de su cuerpo, la brillante sangre comenzaba a brotar sin medida alguna. Su piel comenzó a quemarse lentamente. Amargas risas rodeaban todo el sitio. Susurros y voces ahogadas entraban y salían de sus explotados tímpanos.

Sollozos de mujeres, llantos de niños pequeños.

El canto primitivo de una madre anciana al cadáver de un niño que apenas y tenía forma humanoide.

Sus heridas se cerraban y abrían, una y otra vez. El símbolo de pacto con su demonio centellaba y se clavaba vehementemente, como si se tratase de vidrios incrustándose en su retina. Sentía como si su orbe fuese a colársele por la cuenca del ojo hasta escupirlo por la boca.

Que hermoso hubiese sido que aquel dolor hubiera fluido de entre sus labios. Los gritos se atragantaban en su laringe. Sus cuerdas bucales se quebraron y cayeron rendidas, colgando como banderas enemigas en un astil caído.

Y pensó en _él_. En su rostro y en su aroma.

_Pensaba en él, como si su imagen fuera capaz de apaciguar su agonía._

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que un dolor físico había sido capaz de des-configurar su mente?

Sus pensamientos colapsaron.

"_La azulada mariposa volaba sobre un cielo gris, gotas de lluvia le bañaban, lluvia fría, lluvia feliz" _

Percibió el ambiente acuático rodearle de una forma tan abrumante que tuvo que contener su necesidad por despertar y observar cómo se contemplaba _aquel mundo_ que alguna vez había _amado_.

Y fue entonces que logró sentir la poderosa energía de _él_ acercándose.

¿Cómo se divisarían ahora sus fanales rojos? ¿Cuál sería la textura de su piel? El color de sus labios… ¿Cuánto le odiaría ahora que ya no era él?

"_Ahora que ya no soy quien era antes…dime lo mucho que me odias; pero antes de que lo hagas, déjame vivir por un instante la sensación de ser amado"_

Notó cuando aquellos brazos le sostuvieron como antes. Un inmaculado deseo se filtró en sus pensamientos. El último rastro de esperanza se coló entre sus aterrorizados sentimientos.

"_Déjame creer que lo harás. Hazlo…una vez, sólo una vez; yo con una vez podría ser…podría ser tan feliz"_

Su cuerpo se contraía. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, mientras sus labios se separaron silenciosamente. Aquellos brazos soltaron su agarre y tan sólo logró darse cuenta que había sido funestamente golpeado en el estómago. Empero a ello, no se dio cuenta que aquel puñetazo le había destrozado el abdomen, no hasta que comenzó a observar su sangre regurgitar y dispersarse entre las aguas del mar.

No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta, que aquel ser_ jamás_ volvería a mirarlo de la misma forma. Fue entonces que se percató que había sido atravesado por aquellas manos que tantas veces le acariciaron. Fue hasta ese instante que comprendió realmente lo que significaría aquella condena.

Fue entonces que lo entendió.

_**Que él…Que él…**_

Y no supo si el rechazo le acalambraba el cuerpo de tal manera que no podía responderle. No sabía plenamente si era la agonía de la herida física lo que le mantenía en ese estado de shock.

Sólo sabía que no supo cómo se sentía el cobijo de unos brazos sujetándole en invierno. Ni supo cómo se sentían unos labios cariñosos sobre los suyos. Tampoco supo jamás lo que era la pasión y el romance de un amante. Mucho menos supo que era el cariño.

Nunca sabría cómo se sentía _ser correspondido_.

Solamente sabía algo en aquel instante, y era que ese horrible dolor jamás se iría.

-Sebastián– Sollozó en silencio.

Y mientras todo volvía a ser silencio, no supo si era la sangre de su herida la que fluía y subía cual espiral al cielo o si eran sólo sus lágrimas perdiéndose en las profundidades del océano.

_**Fin del Preludio  
**_

* * *

_It's pretty obvious, _

_That all the flowers_

_Must have wings to fly;_

_Everybody knows that _

_But me…_

_**YLT  
**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:  
**

Uso dos frases que no son de mi autoría, al inicio puse algo de "más allá de los límites del bien y del mal" Ya saben es de Friedrich Nietzsche. Llegando al final está la de "Yendo a casa estoy…volviendo a casa estoy" que pertenecen a la canción: Ángel de Rata Blanca. *Respira* Lo siento, tenía que limpiar mi conciencia.

Y si, el dialogo que use es el "oficial" al menos el de la traducción en español, estuve tentada a usarlo en ingles porque suena bello, sin embargo aquí somos hispanohablantes y usamos el español. Sin embargo, los diálogos que OBVIAMENTE no existen en el anime los coloque justo en donde se cortaba la imagen y se veía la batalla entre Sebastián y Claude. 

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. Primera Parte:1

_..._

* * *

_"¿Sigues aquí? Esto es para ti, lo sabes; sabes que éste es otro de mis desesperados intentos para que jamás me olvides_

_**Enero 2013.  
**__Sigo esperando el fin de mi mundo._

* * *

**Primero: ****De cuando la mariposa olvidó como volar  
****"De cuando la mariposa olvidó como volar"  
**_Dedicado a Bluephoenix669 _

* * *

**1**

* * *

Fuiste mi único refugio durante _aquel _tiempo.

Fuiste la única sobra de cariño que me alimentó, la única mano que me rescató. Fuiste la tela de araña que me sujetó. Lo fuiste, _por supuesto que lo fuiste. _Todavía lo recuerdo todo; tus manos; tus ojos; la forma en la que te movías por el cuarto y el sonido de tu respiración cuando esperabas a que me quedase dormido.

_Solías estar ahí, siempre ahí, sólo para mí…_

Es verdad, no me decías nada que no te pidiera oír. Tampoco me susurrabas palabras amorosas ni consolabas o calmabas los terrores de mi alma… pero estabas ahí, _a mi lado; _con tu presencia efímera y escasa, por intenciones y anhelos que ya no existen, por razones que _jamás_ volverán a ser.

Estabas ahí, _conmigo_… a diferencia de _todos_.

**Tú**.

Prometiste estar siempre a mi lado

_Pero te marchabas cuando más necesitaba tu contacto._

**Tú**.

Prometiste protegerme de todo.

_Pero no me salvaste del infierno en que me ahogaba. _

**Tú**.

Prometiste no dañarme como _ellos_.

_Pero me dañaste, más que ningún otro._

**Tú.**

Juraste no mentirme nunca.

_Pero lo hiciste…_

_Lo hiciste aquella noche cuando dijiste que me amabas… y que después olvidaste para siempre…_

* * *

_..._


	3. Primera Parte:2

**"De cuando la mariposa olvidó como volar"  
**_Dedicado a Bluephoenix669 _

* * *

_**2**_

* * *

Los habitantes de ésta época sobreviven sumidos en el delirio. Ahora resulta tan fácil darse cuenta que las aves ya no son las mismas que alguna vez surcaron los cielos, y que los seres humanos en definitiva, no son los mismos que habían habitado el planeta tierra desde el principio de los tiempos.

El mundo se ha llenado de luces artificiales y construcciones arrogantes por todos lados. Los pequeños pueblos se han transformado en inmensas metrópolis donde cientos de personas se atiborran para vivir en casas de cartón pre-fabricado. Millones de individuos habitando pequeñas extensiones de tierra artificial, consumiendo agua precariamente reciclada y alimentándose de comida transgénica.

_El hombre lo ha podido todo._

El desarrollo de la civilización lleva de fondo el sollozar de los árboles. El crecimiento alimenta la soledad, sobre todo la de aquellos que se sienten totalmente innecesarios en un mundo reinado por el anonimato social y la indiferencia.

_La deshumanización es el precio justo del progreso._

Algunos se cuestionan si vale la pena continuar de ésta forma y mientras que se deciden, los más sensibles optan por escapar de la intolerancia de las masas, los estereotipos, la marginación, el asecho de la economía, el despotismo del consumismo y el hambre del poder; por eso, _ellos_, los más sensibles, se han arrancado la vida por si solos. _E__llos_ se han librado de todo este desenfreno encapsulado.

La luz natural se ha extinguido y los faroles de las avenidas son inservibles para alumbrar el camino.

_¿Me liberaré algún día?_

* * *

_..._


	4. Primera Parte: 3

_¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a bailar de lejos? ¿A lanzarnos besos y a sentirnos en el viento?  
Me quedé jugando sola..._

_Te amaran tanto..._

* * *

_**"De cuando la mariposa olvidó como volar"  
**__Dedicado a Bluephoenix669 _

* * *

**3**

* * *

El luto ha caído sobre mi alma.

Me amas.

_No me amas._

Me amas.

_No me amas._

Me amas.

_No me amas._

Me amas.

_No me amas._

**¿Por qué no me matas?**

* * *

...


	5. Primera Parte: 4

___________________________¿Qué precio tiene un alma rota? ¿Cuánto puede valer un corazón desgarrado?  
____________________________¿Qué tan miserable es un ser humano cuyo amor es desgraciado?  
____________________________¿Cuándo me devorarán los demonios y me dejaran desfallecer tranquila?  
____________________________Siempre he sido una niña triste._

_¿Te gustaría jugar a la muñeca conmigo?_

* * *

_____________________**"De cuando la mariposa olvidó como volar"  
**______Dedicado a Bluephoenix669_

* * *

**3**

* * *

Era de noche en Amalfi y lo único que se filtró a sus oídos por un momento fue el sonido de sus botas chocando contra el empedrado de la calle.

Tomó una fuerte respiración y aceleró el paso. Sus piernas se movían elegantemente, acariciando el suelo de forma innatural. Cubierto en cuero negro, parecía fundirse con las sombras; a no ser por un pequeño _jaspe rojo _que colgaba de su cuello.

Con los ojos cerrados y cubiertos por un flequillo espeso, su andar se guiaba por el eco de sus pasos. Un dejo de placer pareció plasmarse en sus labios al escuchar el crujir de unas hojas secasbajo_ la gracia _de sus pies.

_Las hojas del otoño. _

_**Sangrientas y desgarradoras hojas de otoño. **_

Aquel sonido le hacía evocar memorias ocultas, recuerdos de frágiles promesas que alguna vez le fueron susurradas al oído. Sonrió con desgano. Después de todo, así _como las hojas secas del otoño,_ las promesas más débiles se estrepitan contra el suelo en algún momento; mientras que las más fuertes renacen sobre ellas mismas en la primavera.

La sensación de su cabello estremeciéndose por el viento, le trajo de regreso a este mundo.

El viento resoplaba por largos periodos de tiempo hasta desvanecerse; llevaba consigo una briza fresca, casi fría. Relajó sus facciones, eran los últimos días del otoño, no faltaba mucho para que llegara el inverno y se llevase todo. Sin agregar mucho a sus pensamientos, dejó que el viento le continuara acariciando el rostro.

Quizá, el viento le traería de vuelta aquella amada promesa que hacía muchos años atrás había extraviado…

Tan pronto lo pensó, un aguijón le atravesó furiosamente.

_Las promesas flotan en el aire hasta evaporarse… Para no volver jamás._

"_Para nunca jamás volver…"_

Entre más se acercaba al final de la calle, la cantidad de personas aumentaba. Cuerpos en movimiento, abstraídos en sus pequeños mundos, desesperados por evadir una realidad que les atormenta y les bebe las entrañas. Amplificadores de la devastación. No veía a ninguno de ellos, pero era capaz de sentirlos a su alrededor, fluyendo como hilos de agua; emanando su esencia, filtrándose en él.

"_¿Alguna vez habías pensado en lo horrible que es sentirlo todo, sentir el impacto de las aves sobre las fibras más sutiles de tu ser? ¿Encarnarte en cada ser viviente y ser tan sólo el refugio de la nada"_

Sin aviso alguno se detuvo bajo una pequeña lámpara. Una vez ubicado en un sitio seguro, abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Ojos discordes y atestados de abismos. El color de los océanos habitaba en cada uno, pero en su iris izquierdo, un sello de oro ardía entre purpuras brazas. No era nada de que asustarse, podía ser cualquier cosa, desde un exótico tatuaje ocular, un efecto óptico, alguna lentilla de contacto… o la prueba de su perpetuidad en éste mundo.

Bajo la amarillenta luz del alumbrado público, podía observársele nítidamente, y no sólo a él, sino también a _quien_ le acompañaba.

Cobijado entre sus brazos descansaba un pequeño cuerpo inmóvil, al cual abrazaba de forma protectora; como si temiese que alguien se lo arrebatase o le dañara de algún modo; como si deseara salvarle de los humanos que les rodeaban; parecía luchar por salvarle de ese sueño irreal y depredador en que se transforma la vida

Ese pequeño cuerpecillo había pertenecido alguna vez a un joven cuervo, uno que ahora llevaba los ojos cerrados y las alas completamente rígidas.

"_Pues polvo eres…"_

Fría es la caricia de la muerte. Omnipresente es su helado toque, incluso en los más confusos recuerdos le sentirás eternamente. Te penetra los sentidos más desconocidos y te devora poco a poco hasta poseerte.

"…_Y en polvo te convertirás."_

Cuidadosamente observaba a las personas que iban pasando. Muchos de ellos llevaban los rostros cansados, impregnados de hastió y resignación. Podía nota como todos cargaban penas y congojas silenciosas de las que jamás se podrían liberar. Por un momento sintió envidia de cada uno de ellos; por un largo momento les envidió intensamente; ellos llevaban las bondades de la creación dentro de sí; ellos vivían en un sitio donde nada les era ajeno, uno donde sus labios podían crear y sanar las más atroces heridas.

Les repudiaba enormemente por ser carroñeros que se regocijaban en las miserias de otros, por devorarse sanguinariamente los unos a los otros cual atroces caníbales; por refugiarse en la autocompasión y el egoísmo. Les ha odiado infinitamente por el simple motivo de saber que _alguna vez _había sido como todos ellos_…_y que_ ya jamás… ya jamás volvería a serlo._

Porque tanto como les odiaba les quería; porque al mirarles caminar por la vida, podía sentir alivio al saber que _algún día_ morirían y no tendría que ver su felicidad ni sus melancolías. De una forma u otra, le alegra que ellos serán capaces de desprenderse de su dolor cuando la muerte les cobije entre sus brazos.

No.

_No._

No.

_No._

¿Qué pensaba? _¿Qué estupidez pensaba?_ ¿Cuántas veces tenía que recordárselo? No debía ser condescendiente con ellos, no debía preocuparse por el doloroso destino al que se conducían, no debía preocuparse por aquellos que eran únicamente su alimento.

Abrazó fuertemente el cuervo que descansaba entre sus brazos. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y prosiguió su camino. Enseguida se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las personas ya se habían retirado y que el lugar, iba quedándose solo. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había gastado en su patética reflexión.

Un venenoso miedo se escurría entre sus arterias cuando observaba al mundo girar sin él; aunque posiblemente era una forma bonita de decir que le _aterrorizaba_ sentir que todo cambiaba en el universo menos él. Él. _Él que ahora parecía estar parado en el centro de todo_.

–Ya casi llegamos –Susurró suavemente, con una voz blanca y cristalina. Su cálida cadencia evocaba al cariño, al afecto profundo de los seres vivos, _vivos_, que _ironía_.

Sus labios apenas se separaban al hablar, _porque en el silencio de dos seres las palabras no sirven para salvar la oquedad de las almas_. Había una bruma pesada, una sensación de hielo merodeando por todo el sitio, extendiéndose indefiniblemente. Con una de sus manos le otorgó una suave caricia al cuervo, como si tratase de calentarlo un poco.

–_Voló, voló y se fue…se fue, se fue… y voló _–Quedamente comenzó a entonar una suave canción, como si se tratará de un arrullo materno, como si con ello pudieratraerle desde aquel sitio donde no existe la luz, ni la penumbra.

Lentamente entrecerró los ojos. Podía escuchar el eco de su voz combinarse con el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez estuvo con él. Abrazó fuertemente al ave, luchando desesperadamente por darle un poco de calor, ese calor que da vida; _pero era realmente inútil, después de todo, ambos estaban inertes._

–_Voló, voló y se fue….se fue, se fue… y voló…para nunca jamás volver….para nunca jamás volver_ –El volumen de su canto fue disminuyendo a un punto en el que sonaba como la voz del mundo: silencioso, latente e indescifrable.

Lentamente, su caminar le llevó al solitario muelle de madera que se extendía varios metros dentro del mar. Las débiles luces de un par de faroles se esforzaban por rescatar un poco de brillo de entre el cielo nocturno. Faroles, destellos de luz, colocados a la diestra de Dios. Con pesadez se dirigió al lado izquierdo del muelle, en donde apenas y alcanzaba a llegar la iluminación.

_Errando lejos de Dios, andando por la siniestra del Diablo._

Sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo, apreciando las espesas nubes que le surcaban. Nubes de algodón oscuro que se dejaban llevar por el viento, ignorantes del sitio al que irían, pero seguras de que _al menos así_, no esperarían nada de nadie.

Sintió la poderosa necesidad de dejar escapar una carcajada de su garganta, aquel paisaje no era otra cosa más que el reflejo de su propia existencia.

Una nube…

"_Algunas veces me pregunto que fui…"_

Hace tanto tiempo que se había olvidado a sí mismo. Seguramente, lo que piensa haber sido no era más que una amarga fantasía. No, definitivamente no lo había olvidado. _Sólo que pensar haberlo olvidado lograba mitigar su agonía. _

–_Voló, Voló…y se fue_–

Un pintoresco cuadro se formaba frente a él: El inagotable océano besando suavemente al cielo, en un gesto que iba fusionándoles a pequeños pasos; como si trataran de hacerlo durara para siempre; como si no tuviesen que separarse al arribar la mañana. Poco a poco iban fundiéndose el uno con el otro; ilusos y maltrechos poetas que recordaba _alguna vez_ haber leído.

"_Algunas otras veces…me pregunto__que soy ahora__**"**__. _

Conforme más se acercaba al final del muelle, más tenue se volvía su canto; y mientras más se ahogaba su voz en el viento, más fuerte sujetaban sus brazos al pequeño cuervo.

"_Lo único que me queda de ti"._

En la orilla, el sonido de las olas contra las piedras le perforaba los oídos. Aquel mar se agitaba bajo sus pies, trayendo consigo voces, voces agudas; _de esas que te abrazan el cuerpo y te recorren la piel, de las que se te filtran por el alma y jamás puedes desacerté de ellas_; voces agudas de mujeres y niños, voces ásperas y afónicas de hombres torturados.

Voces… voces que le gritaban desesperadamente, que le halaban y le invitaban a sumergirse con ellas.

_Voces…que añoraban devorarle de una forma u otra._

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente al barandal que los separaba de las espesas olas. Con delicadeza, y sin perder de vista a su compañero, bajó hacia las piedras que descansaban a los pies del muelle.

La briza le acariciaba el rostro. La marea era tan alta que apenas y lograba sostenerse en las mojadas piedras. El agua se filtraba por sus botas y el frio le congelaba los pies hasta calarle. Sin embargo, no detuvo su canto, ni renunció a su consigna. En algún momento su voz se fundió con el silbido del viento.

"_Ruega señor por todas las almas, especialmente por las más necesitadas de tu misericordia"_

Sus manos se afianzaron en la frágil figura que sostenía. Le miró cuidadosamente; como lo hace una madre al cargar a su pequeño retoño, a su semillita que cuidó sin esperarlo, una pequeña luz que arribó a un mundo demasiado cruel para su dulzura, _un mundo atroz que jamás comprendería la delicadeza de un alma como la suya_.

"_corazón mutilado: oscuridad de alas frágiles"_

Al admirarle, trataba de comprender su cautivante enigma y su irrevocable placer.

_Comprendía_ que sólo llevaba la cascara vacía de lo que recordaba, que ese frio cadáver _no era lo que algún día fue_, y que sin embargo, era el reflejo cálido de la piedad y la misericordia; _comprendía_ que daría descanso a su cuerpo, a ese cuerpo que tras haber aprendido a volar, dejaba atrás; lo comprendía perfectamente, más no lo entendía.

_Cuando el cuerpo se desprende del dolor terrenal es porque el alma ha aprendido a volar en un paraíso de paz. _

"_Que el susurro del dolor se irá…"_

Tal vez lo hacía en honor a los últimos rastros de humanidad que podían quedarle. En ese cadáver, abandonaba los últimos pedazos de su pasión e inocencia; Ahí con ese cuerpo sin vida; ahí, porque de una forma u otro así podía creer que la pequeña luz que existió en su alma podría llegar a ser libre.

Quizá, todo lo hacía más por sus propios caprichos, por su egoísmo o, tal vez, realmente era producto de ese cariño ferviente, pasional y devoto que poseía hacia aquel último e íntimo gesto para con la muerte.

"_El aire al aire, el polvo al polvo, el tiempo al tiempo… El vació al abismo"_

La muerte, esa dama encantadora que con un besó le daba las alas suficientes al alma para volar. _**Esa dama capaz de hacer volar a una mariposa con las alas rotas**_, _esa dama hermosa a la que jamás sentiría_. Sus ojos se fragmentaron suavemente por un instante. Un calor inmenso acudió a su rostro; su devoción para con ella, no era más que una migaja de pan que Dios había arrojado sobre las inmensas arenas de su desierto, una, que una gaviota le había arrebatado de las manos cuando la pensó suya.

"_**Y la mariposa trató desesperadamente de mover las alas…"**_

De las fisuras de sus orbes brotó un camino oscuro. Poco a poco un espeso líquido comenzó a enjuagar sus retinas. Sus pupilas se fueron alargando, ojos de felino que estilaban sangre.

Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpecillo, en un último y desesperado intento por regresarlo a la vida, por alejarlo de ese manto de hielo envenado que los desgarraba.

"_No te preocupes pequeño cuervo, no te preocupes por mí, no te detengas un minuto más a mi lado, no te condenes conmigo, __**elévate**__,__** vuela nuevamente**__, fundente en tu muerte; hazlo, cumple este anhelo que tengo para ti. Hazlo, que yo seré incapaz de conocer la mía…"_

Sus manos empezaron a temblar al descubrir que era el momento.

Delicadamente sujetó a la avecilla entre sus manos, le fue alzando hasta colocarla frente a sus ojos. Su pecho sintió un frio recorrerle al descubrir la ausencia de su inquilino.

Sutilmente se acercó a la bella criatura y _como una muestra de amor desmedido le besó la frente._

"_Te amo"_

_Destrozado y con riachuelos largos acariciando sus mejillas le besó en el pico_.

"_No me dejes"_

La soledad se refugia en los que ha dejado atrás la muerte de un **amante**, _de un __**padre**_**…** de **un alguien**. Con devoción y desesperación pudo sentir la intimidad fulminante de su cuervo; pudo sentirla, pudo sentir _su hermosa alma_. Con aquel besó sin respuesta pudo conservarle eternamente dentro de sí; y al mismo tiempo encajó en él, sin palabras, el frio atroz que significa morir.

"_**Perdóname"**_

Taciturno dio un paso que le dejó frente al mar; frente a las olas tristes que le veían a lo lejos, mar abierto, bocanada sin fondo, oscuridad perpetua.

Sus manos temblaban descontroladamente y sus dedos iban desprendiéndose del rígido cadáver del cuervo; de ese cuervo al cual le tenía un amor incontrolable e inexplicable.

"_Un dedito, otro dedito…un sueño, otro dedito"_

Al deshacer el último agarre, sus rojizos fanales contemplaron las alas del cuervo agitarse al viento en un último viaje… Hasta que su cuerpo se desvaneció, sobre las profundas aguas de su fosa perpetua.

–Eres Libre–Le susurró sin aire.

Sus ojos reflejaron cientos de destellos en un instante, encendiendo llamas incontrolables en sus pupilas.

"_Un Fénix alimentado de sangre"._

–Él no –Pareció ahogarse fuertemente. Descargas eléctricas le entumían el cuerpo, emociones apresadas surgiendo a una superficie rota. De entre sus labios se desprendieron congojas dolorosas, angustiosos sollozos formando indescifrables oraciones hasta convertirse en un degollado silencio.

"_Dale Señor, el descanso eterno.  
Y busca para él la luz perpetua".  
Descansé en paz: Que así sea"._

Era _humanamente_ imposible comprenderle o acobijarle. No hay muestras de filantropía hacía lo _inhumano_.

"_Dale Señor, el descanso eterno.  
Y busca para él la luz perpetua".  
Descansé en paz: Que así sea"._

Sus manos temblaban erráticamente, apretando sus antebrazos. Su cuerpo se mantenía firme y trataba de exterminar cualquier muestra de debilidad. Su orgullo gruñía ante tan patético desplante de efímeras emociones. Era un ave, _Dios_, era sólo un ave…

_No… No era sólo un ave, era un cuervo… __**Su**__ cuervo._

Inesperadamente elevó la mirada hacía el oscuro cielo. Su cuerpo se paralizó y el horror se perpetuó en su _alma. _Ahí estaba ella, imperando entre grises nubarrones; blanca, irrisible y enorme se alzaba de entre las nubes: La Luna; "_Esa Luna_", esa Luna que era igual, _igual a la de aquel día… a la de aquel horrible día…_

Ahí… Sobre su agonía, se alzaba victoriosa, riéndose grotescamente de su desgracia, de su dolor y de su infinita e insoluble desdicha.

"_Nunca jamás volveré a ser feliz..."_

Y aquella cruel y despiadada Luna, destrozaba con su aguda voz, la canción que tantas veces le susurró su padre, cuando de niño, el dolor le devoraba en las noches…

"_Voló, voló y se fue…Se fue, se fue y voló… Para nunca jamás volver…Para nunca jamás volver"_

* * *

_..._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

1. El canto es una distorsión de una canción llamada "Voló la paloma" _que una persona amada_ me solía cantar.  
_  
2. _"Ruega por él" y "Busca señor..." Son fragmentos del Novenario el cual consiste en rezar "el rosario"(rezo tradicional católico) durante nueve días continuos tras el fallecimiento de una persona.

3. "El susurro del dolor se irá" es un fragmento de una canción de José Andrea (Vocalista de Mago de Oz) que se llama "El Peso del alma".


	6. Primera Parte: 5

"_Estoy sola en éste teatro de lo absurdo… Después de todo, ¿Para qué te habrías llevado una muñeca rota contigo?"_

* * *

_**"De cuando la mariposa olvidó como volar"**_

_**Dedicado a Bluephoenix669**__; lamento no haberte dicho que opté por continuar a pesar de lo que ha pasado… Quien sabe, tal vez alguna vez logre comprender ésta deshilada historia… Un beso._

* * *

**5**

* * *

Las mariposas son insectos frágiles…

**_Insectos al final del caso._**

Sus alas de colores son adornos de belleza aparente, cubiertas mágicas contra el fracaso; son la máscara para evitar el repudio obvio que causan al desafiar la estética.

Las mariposas vuelan como las almas; y como las almas, las mariposas también esconden en sus entrañas el veneno de su condena; la innegable huella de su pasado.

Son larvas deformadas por los principios de la naturaleza; Gusanos que se arrastran sobre los cielos y que añoran estrellarse en los confines de la tierra.

No importa que tan alto vueles_,** mariposa**…Todos somos gusanos al final del tiempo._

* * *

...


	7. Primera Parte: 6

"_Llegué bajo la lluvia que apagó mi voz,  
__Marcho en la tormenta que borrará mis pasos"_

"_**De cuando la mariposa olvidó como volar"  
**__**Dedicado a Bluephoenix669**__ y a las almas que aguardan un beso._

* * *

**6**

* * *

Una hora.

Sus manos restregaron sus cabellos. Sentado sobre el barandal del balcón, se limitaba a contemplar el camino de lucecillas que iban desde el centro de la ciudad hasta el muelle. Fijaba sus ojos sobre las luces, pero sabía perfectamente que a su mente no le interesaba el camino.

"_Tic,tac,tic,tac…"_

Mucho menos la luz.

"_Tic,tac,tic,tac…"_

La delimitación estaba dada, sólo faltaba que se cumpliera el tiempo y _él_ arribase. Sus manos se aferraron al barandal y su cuerpo tembló ante la sensación del vértigo. Hace tanto que estaba solo, cosechando vacío para salvar los recuerdos del polvo. No tenía sitio para nadie más, incluso la esperanza llegaba a ocupar demasiado espacio para ambos.

Un requiebro.

Otra vez el vértigo.

Sería tan fácil, soltarse, de un momento a otro, sin pensar en nada más. Pero tantos años sacrificándose le forzaban obedecer aquel grito que le rogaba mantenerse y renegar del escape; más no eludía su deseo de encontrar el fin. Sonrió herido. Más bien _el fin_, era el único impulso para resistir la soledad de su existir.

Su existencia.

Habitante de ningún sitio, no posee refugio ni reino que aguarde su regreso. Negado por todos, era una vez más –y para siempre- enclaustrado en su repisa de cristal, ofertado a manos que no deseaban comprarle; destinado al precipicio de lo interminable. Preso a su existencia única e irrepetible, el aire le resulta demasiado denso para inhalarse.

Cerró los ojos, estrellas apagándose hasta engendrar la noche. Inmerso en sí, las imágenes comenzaron a correr. Burbujas de cristal revoloteando sobre un abismo interminable, apenas sacudido por los gritos de almas devoradas por la soledad y el silencio. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se tambaleó, desesperado luchó por aferrarse, su cuerpo dio para delante, buscando alejarse del abismo.

Su respiración amainó segundo tras segundo, pero aquella imborrable visita a los confines del infierno resucitaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Hace décadas que había estado ahí y no podía evitar imaginar su perdido destino en una de esas burbujas.

Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, lo que más le aterraba era descubrir que el infierno no era tan diferente a él…

Quizá por eso jamás había deseado regresar… En aquella irrepetible visita aprendió lo mucho que los demonios llegaban a gozar del dolor humano, de verlos quebrarse incontables veces; contempló como disfrutaban golpeando burbujas contra otras y les escuchó riendo al ver a los humanos gritar horrorizados o llorando amargamente. Sólo evocar aquel universo le provocaba nauseas espantosas.

"_Uno de esos… Podría haber sido yo"._

Ver, la naturaleza de la especie a la que le condenaron sólo afirmaba lo ajeno que era de ella. No era como los otros, en parte porque no era un _demonio completo_. No sentía placer del dolor humano, aun cuando lo envidiaba… No quería salvarles, aun si no deseaba dañarles.

No era un demonio, pero jamás había sido humano.

"_Las divergencias representan la dualidad natural del ser"_

No había sitio al que perteneciera.

"_Ante la confrontación de fuerzas contrarias, la soledad es una respuesta tentativa"._

_No había nadie que le entendiera. _

"_La soledad es la única con quien se confía cuando todos te han dado la espalda"._

Estaba totalmente solo.

"_La irrefutable condena de la individualidad existe en ella misma"_

Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y alejó sus cabellos. Respiró con fuerza, su pentagrama resplandeció ante la noche. En un impulso, _en una tentativa de _escape, dejó que su peso fuese apresado por el vértigo. Sólo sus piernas le ataron a la realidad. Sonrió al imaginar su cráneo estallando contra el suelo, reventando en miles de pedazos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ¿Qué se sentiría? Entregarse a la caída y justo cuando el pánico se hiciera presente, renacer en aquella pesadilla inmortal.

Sin ánimos de alejar la fuga de sus pensamientos, permitió que su cuerpo se mantuviese colgando cual murciélago desde el barandal; tentando, una vez más, la caída imposible.

"_Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac"_

Faltaban dieciocho minutos para las tres de la mañana. Faltaban dieciocho minutos para que _él _apareciera. Tomó una bocanada de aire ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que habían empezado con ese juego?

¿Habían?...

No, la pregunta era: ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que había comenzado con aquel simulacro de imposibles?

Una punzada reapareció en su cabeza, tras horas de haber desaparecido.

"_Te extraño tanto…"_

Diecisiete minutos.

¿Importaba acaso cuanto faltara? Al final de todo –pero al final de todo- nada difería en aquella inamovible rutina en que se enclaustraban. Cada hora, cada día, cada año… Todos y cada uno de ellos eran la repetición perfecta del anterior –detalles más, detalles menos- el resultado: siempre el mismo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, cada segundo era impregnado por el desconocimiento. Habitantes de una paradoja absurda de permanencia eterna e incertidumbre, no eran otra cosa que _hojas dejándose llevar por el aire_. Debía ser cuidadoso, las hojas son ligeras y nunca puede confiarse de las ráfagas del viento; después de todo, no se sabe hasta qué extremo pueden llevarte.

Suspiró y se sentó nuevamente sobre el barandal, la sangre agolpada en su cabeza le habría mareado de ser humano.

"_Un escape"._

Suspiró, de haber sido humano… Habría muerto junto con las personas, los animales, las flores y los árboles; habría vivido la sensación de abrazar el tiempo y sentirse pleno. Recordaba –cual invento- aquellos días en que podía palpar y sentirlo todo de una forma menos abstracta e intensa; ahora el placer por si sólo dolía.

Lo único que le quedaba de aquellos días era la apariencia de un niño frágil…

_Un niño… _Que no volvería a ser jamás.

Y es que…

"_Un estallido"._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras en su rostro brillaba una expresión de dolor.

No, _no ahora_.

¡No podía ser ahora! aún no había sido tanto tiempo desde la última vez.

Sintió como una intensa oleada de calor provenía de su vientre, acompañada por un poderoso deseo de vomitar. **No**. Tenía que controlarse, controlar sus asquerosos instintos. Su vientre se contrajo y sus músculos se tensaron nuevamente. De un momento a otro sus sentidos se agudizaron y podía detectar una amplia variedad de aromas cercanos a él. Otro espasmo, y un quejido leve corrió entre sus labios. Elevó la mirada al oscuro cielo, tratando de buscar fuerzas para contenerse. Con sumo cuidado se puso de pie en el balcón y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la habitación que daba a la terraza.

Con torpeza tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama.

Su respiración retumbó en el cuarto.

Echó la cabeza para atrás y sus manos se colocaron sobre su pecho. Sentía como si el corazón le latiría tan fuerte que estallaría. Turbias vibraciones recorrían su cabeza. Necesitaba calmarse, _tenía _que calmarse.

Tras unos minutos y varias respiraciones pesadas logró sostenerse. Gotitas perladas escurrían por su piel, estaba sudando.

Debía resistir, era demasiado pronto para alimentarse.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron ante el inevitable recuerdo de la primera vez que devoró un alma. Podía sentir la sangre escurrirle sobre la piel, sus colmillos afilados rasgándole los labios; aún guardaba en su memoria esos ojos mieles que le rogaban silenciosamente por su vida, orbes plagados de estupor y sufrimiento. Y él, que alguna vez había conocido la piedad y la misericordia, no consiguió sentirlas, porque su cuerpo reaccionó con voluntad propia y se dedicó a saciar el voraz apetito que le tenía poseído.

Aquella noche fue su iniciación al mundo de los demonios. Aquella noche, Sebastián ató un abismo a su alma; aquella noche le inventó un nuevo infierno para existir.

Desde aquella vez, no existía día en que los ojos de sus víctimas le dejasen tranquilo. Por ello y como un desesperado intento de salvaguardar su cordura, se prometió evadir tan grotesco ritual, tanto como le fuese posible.

Quizá por respeto a la humanidad que había poseído, a la que alguna vez había pertenecido…

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho algo tan degradante como eso? ¿Hace lustros? ¿Décadas?... ¿Qué había sido lo último que había aniquilado? ¿Dos almas? ¿Un alma? ¿Un alma y un gato?

Sus manos subieron hasta su faz, cubriéndola por completo. No podía, no podía ignorar el apetito voraz que clamaba por ser saciado; sin embargo, luchaba por hacerlo, no importaba si eso le llevaba a un punto famélico en el que tuviera que recurrir a medidas desesperadas…

_No es como si pudiera morirse. _

Una risotada cruel se desprendió de su garganta. Como le dolían los hombros.


	8. AVISO FINAL

**A**dmito que es bastante sucio jugar de ésta manera, pero es justo decirlo, por si aún queda alguien que esperaba que diera pase y fin a éste fanfic.

Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, cosas, situaciones y personas que me han alejado cada vez más de éste mundo. Principalmente confieso que los motivos que me ataban a éste sitio desaparecieron, las cosas terminan, los ciclos dan paso a otros y uno va y viene en ellos…

Borraré éste fanfic, porque su contenido me ha de ser útil para la elaboración de una narración diferente ajena al "mundo de los fanfics", estoy consagrada a mi ambición de entregar mi vida a la literatura y para ser sincera, prefiero dedicar mi esfuerzo a trabajos "formales". Me interesa publicar y esa serie de cosas que a ser sincera éste universo no ofrece, además, que trabajar con personajes que no son diseñados por mí –por decirlo de algún modo- bloquea el propio transcurso de la historia y la historia a lo que los propios personajes propondrían.

Agradezco a las personas que estuvieron al pendiente durante un tiempo y a quienes me animaron a publicar éste fanfic en su momento: **Bluephoenix669** y **Jo-Chan**.

Aviso igual, que eliminaré varios de mis fanfics, incluyendo éste (Debido a que está inconcluso), sólo dejaré algunos oneshot por razones sentimentales.

No digo que me retiro del mundo de los fanfics porque no soy fiel a ese tipo de cosas y en cualquier momento si me apetece hacer un fanfic lo haré, sencillamente ya no es una prioridad o algo a lo que piense dedicar mi tiempo, éste verano entro a estudiar Literatura y estaré en mis finales de Psicología, mi situación familiar es delicada y mi madre requiere cuidados especiales, y bueno entre eso, el teatro, la música, las actividades en las que colaboro y mi vida personal, pues, no tengo espacio para esto… En fin, ya me alargué innecesariamente.

Un beso y gracias por todo.

_"Adiós, adiós. Acuérdate de mí".  
__William Shakespeare.__  
_

* * *

**Contacto.**

yunuen(punto)loto(arroba)gmail(punto)com

lady(punto)broken(punto)doll(arroba)hotmail(punto) com


End file.
